


The Nightmare According to Crowley

by Modus_Operandi_of_a_Mastermind



Series: A Demon's Universe [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!crowley, Gen, Serial Killers, does this make The Entity mommy?, how demons are born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modus_Operandi_of_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Modus_Operandi_of_a_Mastermind
Summary: Those that need a little extrapushhave always been Crowley’s favorites. He will see to it they experience only the finest of torments.





	The Nightmare According to Crowley

Demons are born of souls trapped in a cycle of endless suffering. The effort one needs put in to attain that... _well_ , it’s considerable. Resources better used elsewhere, Crowley thinks. Especially when he has far more efficient ideas in mind.

 

He begins with the living. There are already those predisposed toward becoming demons after they die. Crowley finds them and nurtures them. It’s in his nature to train and shape. To control. He is father, now, to many. More, when his next initiative bears fruit. He expects it to. And soon.

 

Those that need a little extra _push_ have always been Crowley’s favorites. He will see to it they experience only the finest of torments.

 

The old god Crowley finds for the purpose has no name. Indeed, it is defined solely by its function and thus lacks any higher ambitions (or thoughts, even). Perhaps this is why it has survived for so long. No matter. The Entity is an easy ally once it realizes Crowley desires only to feed it.

 

It’s child’s play after that. Crowley repurposes several suitable locales, populates them with his murderous offspring, and places all under the purview of The Entity, his faithful and voracious watch dog.

 

The stage is set.

 

Next to add potentials _and stir_.

 

And that, Crowley thinks, is how it’s done.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little Easter egg for my other story, _A Demon's Fate_. I was originally undecided as to whether to make it a crossover with SPN and wrote this drabble for plotting purposes. While _A Demon's Fate_ took me other places, Crowley is magnificent and deserves his time in The Nightmare.


End file.
